Written in the Stars
by aerolaunch
Summary: Follow the journey of Starrek Xavier Grayson as he joins the crew of the Enterprise to figure out why his parents abandoned him four years ago, all while trying not to blow his cover. Summary doesn't even scratch the surface.
1. New Vulcan Twilight

Disclaimer: No matter how much I begged, Paramount wouldn't let me have Star Trek, or more importantly, Zachary Quinto. So I don't own anything except Starrek and other characters you haven't heard of. Oh, and the plot.

Written in the Stars New Vulcan Twilight:

Starrek Xavier Grayson looked up at the stars. The soft breeze of New Vulcan twilight was blowing over him gently, tossing his ear length black hair across his dark blue eyes, uncovering his pointed ears. Still to this day, nobody knows where his eyes came from, not from his parents or grandparents, their eyes weren't blue-almost-black with a ring like Saturn floating around their pupils, but Starrek did. His ears, well he had his father and grandfather to blame. He didn't flinch. The stars, space, the final frontier, the place of his birth, they all seemed so far away…but not for long. He knew he should return to his quarters for the night, tomorrow would be a big day. After realizing that he hadn't moved for what seemed like eternity now, he snapped back into reality with the help of his grandfather, who has taken a seat next to him. They sat in silence for what also seemed like eternity before the elder decided to speak.

"Are you confident about you decision Starrek?" Sarek asked in his normal monotone.

"Yes, I want to see them again, I'd do anything…" Starrek answered in a similar tone while not diverting his attention from the sky, which was now as dark blue as his eyes. His grandfather almost smirked, almost.

"You know Starrek, if your father had informed me beforehand about how he would conduct himself and his logic of doing so in front of the high council, I probably would know what to say to you now. I would like you to clarify with me, my grandson, what is your logic for abandoning the Vulcan Science Academy for Starfleet? The fact that you have already been in the Academy for almost a year and suddenly wish to quit…surprises me." Sarek had wished to confront his own son about the same mater nearly 10 years ago. Starrek was hesitant.

"For starters, I'm nearly eight years-old, I should even be in the Academy. Second, I have always wish nothing more of joining Starfleet since I arrived here on New Vulcan, with no disrespect for yourself grandfather. I only accepted invitation into the Science Academy with hopes that it would give me a better chance of being accepted into Starfleet, the fact that I was asked to enter the academy at such a young age was a shock to me, it was never in my…agenda." Starrek took a deep breath and turned his attention to his grandfather for the first time that night, who had fallen silent. Sarek was pleased at the very least.

"Your logic is sound, I will be 'behind you every step of the way'"

Starrek smiled, he loved when his grandfather used those weird human phrases that his grandmother had used. It made him feel so…human again. Every time after he said something like that, Sarek thought of his wife, Starrek knew that.

"Do you miss her grandfather?" Sarek tilted his head back to look at the stars also.

"Yes, very much." He answered slowly. "Starrek, will you promise me something?"

"Anything grandfather." Then for a moment, silence fell over them again.

"You were given her sir name in her memory. Will you promise me that you will do your very best in whatever it is you will do, and make her proud…because I never could. I never did, I…" He couldn't think. It was all so illogical, but so was his predominantly human grandson, so he understood just fine.

……………………………USS Enterprise, 8 years earlier………………….

Elevator Love Letter:

She had stopped the elevator and mumbled something that he didn't want to hear. Spock had nothing to say. What was there to say? He simply looked at her, expressionless as ever, not so deep in thought however.

"Spock, did you hear me" Nyota repeated once more, "I think I might be pregnant." He decided to speak.

"Indeed you are, as you have been for the last eighty-four hours, twenty-three minutes and eleven seconds." He answered in absolute monotone, much to her displeasure.

"So you're telling me that I've been pregnant for almost four days, you knew the entire time and decided not to tell me? How do you know anyway?" Nyota asked, a little annoyed at the least. This was all such a surprise to her, a whirlwind.

"I found it illogical and…unusual for me to be the one to inform you that you are with child. It was something that I…felt that you should come to discover by yourself, much with father's advice. Also, as for the fact that I knew you were pregnant is nothing more than a natural Vulcan instinct." Spock's expression had changed on the word felt. It was still so alien to him. She was silent for a while and Spock began to worry about them stopping the elevator for almost five minutes now. Of course he was worried about her, his love, and what she would do next. Sarek had commented in their conversation that it was left to the mother to decide whether to go on with the pregnancy or not but…being human, or at least half human, with emotions made it impossible for him to keep his opinion unheard, especially when it was about something so important. He approached her a little more, placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into him. She could feel his heartbeat picking up, like he was actually nervous. Then he tilted his head so that his breath was in her ear and whispered…

"I want you to keep the child, Nyota."

And that was all she needed to hear.

………………….New Vulcan, present time………………..

Humans Rebelion:

As the hover car approached the Vulcan council building, Starrek began to swell with nervousness. Vulcan's don't get nervous, but then again, as his grandmother and mother would say; humans do. Sarek looked over at his eight year old grandson, who was sitting stiff and still, deep in thought. He had always excelled in academics, even for a Vulcan. He had completed over fifteen years of basic Vulcan schooling in only three, unheard of even for an advanced and genius race such themselves. It wasn't just his mixed genetics, which seemed to play some role, but Starrek was plain out gifted, and not just in math and science. The boy had taken a particular liking to mechanics, and being raised on the highest caliber of great machinery out there is probably why. Sarek let out a light sigh. Starfleet would be lucky to have him, he thought. Just then the hover car halted, Starrek looked up. His face was calmer, his expression, almost excited.

"Starrek X. Grayson, please step forward," the elder said calmly, but loudly. Starrek looked up at his grandfather, who was seated at one of the really tall podiums, and let out a quick smile before standing before the high council, which he was a part of. He quickly wiped the grin from his face to display that of a typical Vulcan, blank but not clueless.

"It says here that you have asked to be dismissed from the Vulcan Science Academy. This is quite an alarming matter noting that there was quite a debate about even accepting you into the academy at such young an age. Tell me, what is you logic behind your decision?" The head elder projected in monotone. Starrek had been rehearsing his answer, but it had not occurred to him at the moment that he had.

"Ministers, with all due respect, I have found it illogical for me to remain in the academy any longer. It is simply does not suit my purpose in life. No logic will be used to support my decision at all. I just felt the desire to do something deferent."

"Enlighten me Starrek, what other purpose are you referring to?" The head minister was not amused with his answer, but Starrek could care less. He smirked.

"Starfleet." Starrek said, proud and clear.

"Starfleet?" the elder echoed, "like your father, I presume. You are a rebellious child, much like your father. I will prose to you the same query I asked your father, why did you come here today? Was it to satisfy your emotionally need to rebel?" His voice was picking up now, like he was annoyed. The elder was displeased, or in human standards; furious.

"Yes, an emotional need, but not that of rebellion. The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude, for even accepting a young, rebellious, illogical human such as myself into the Vulcan Science Academy. I came here today not to seek your permission, but to inform you that I was leaving the academy for Starfleet." Starrek took a breath, turned a shoulder so that it was facing them and looked up to stare at them with his Saturn-blue eyes one last time raised his hand, which was formed into a four fingered peace sign. Starrek had wanted to say this all his life.

"Life longer and prosper," and he turned away to walk out of the council building.

………………..USS Enterprise, eight years earlier……………………………

When I Say Shotgun, You Say Wedding:

This was probably the last way that he had imagined to get married. A spaceship bridge for a venue, a teenage Russian, crabby doctor, and a Scottish mechanic for groomsmen, a womanizer of a captain for a "pastor" and the most beautiful woman as his bride. He couldn't complain. He was clad in his black Starfleet uniform with a blue tie, to match his uniform Kirk had said. She had worn one of the only casual dresses she had brought on the journey, it wasn't the perfect bridal gown, but it would do. The ceremony had been going well, besides a few jokes here and there, Kirk was making a fine "pastor".

"Now without any power that wasn't invested to me by the state of…Pavel, where are we?" Kirk said.

"Ve are now pazzing Neptune, keptin." Chekov had announced in his best possible English.

"Okay then, without the power that wasn't invested to me by the planet Neptune, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kirk beamed, amused at his own joke. Nyota didn't know what to do next. She knew that Vulcan's don't kiss in public so she didn't know what to expect when…

"Well Spock, kiss her damn it." Bones said gruffly.

"I believe Vulcan's don't, you know, PDA." Jim informed the audience.

"PDA sir?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Public display of affection," Nyota answered, trying not to sound sad that they didn't. Just then, he grasped her wrist, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Everyone was surprises as he pulled away slowly and said:

"Humans do."

………………………New Vulcan, present time………………………….

Starrek stood with his grandfather at the terminal, waiting for the next shuttle to earth to arrive. In his hand was a small duffle bag with his few belongings stowed inside, he figured that since Starfleet had a uniform, he wouldn't have to pack all of his clothes.

"Shuttle XXX, destination: Earth will now begin boarding," the intercom went off. Starrek looked up at his grandfather, who looked back at him with soft eyes, and hugged him. Sarek hadn't remembered the last time he had been hugged. It was one of the only things that he didn't want to remember, because every time he tried, he would think of his wife.

"Well Sa'mekh'al, I'm off." Starrek grinned. Sarek mirrored him, a smile.

"Indeed Starrek. I would like to inform you that the last four years that you have been in my care have been very pleasing to me. I will also inform you that I have contacted your grand-aunt, the one that you have met before, and she has graciously offered to assist you on Earth. I will contact you when I am called to Earth so that we may 'meet up'," Sarek would be lonely without him so he couldn't help but say, "I shall be eagerly awaiting contact from you and am hoping that you would do so religiously."

Starrek was happy. At him first coming to New Vulcan, Sarek had been rather 'nervous' around him, so it pleased him to hear that.

"Final call, flight XXX to Earth," the intercom boomed once more.

"Goodbye Sa'mekh'al, I love you," Starrek yelled while bolting down the jet way. He could have sworn he heard one back.

………………………….USS Enterprise, eight years earlier…………………………..

Solstice

Nyota was holding her wide awake newborn baby boy in to her chest as she stared into his eyes. They were dark blue, never had she seen such dark blue-almost black eyes, heck she hadn't even seen a color like that in her life. A black ring was floating around his pupils, like the ring of Saturn Spock had said, and it was beautiful, he was beautiful. He was his father's splitting image, with his mother's eyebrows, thank god. He had been born nearly an hour ago, and Spock though it logical to think of a name, which they hadn't seemed to think about during the nine months before, they spent that time worrying if the baby would make it or not.

"I like Xavier. It's different," Nyota said. _Xavier_, Spock thought. _Not a terrible name_.

"Like X-Men?" Jim remarked as he tried to get the baby's attention by clapping his hands and making weird faces.

"Shut up Jim!" Nyota spat, "and don't expect him to do anything, he's only an hour old." Jim scowled and to his mother's disbelief, the baby boy broke out in laughter.

"HA! What did I tell you?!" Jim raised his hands in triumph. Spock could cry, his son had _emotion_.

"By de vay mista Spock," Chekov started, "vhat iz your laz name?" Spock then said something that no one could even attempt to repeat, so that name was out of the question.

"Grayson," Nyota stated looking up at her husband, "I think he should have your mother's name." Spock just nodded, what more could he do?

"That would be an acceptable name, and as for a first name, I have been considering calling him 'Starrek'" Spock said.

"Starrek," Nyota repeated slowly, "Starrek."

"How the hell'd you come up with that?" Bones shot out.

"First of all, it most resembles my father's name, Sarek, and second, I wished to note where he was born."

"So why don't you name him 'a few hundred miles from Saturn', no, better yet, Titan!" Jim laughed at his own joke.

"Oh please Jim." Nyota scowled as the baby laughed along with him.

"Starrek," said Spock, "because he was born during a 'Star Trek'"

"Starrek Xavier Grayson," Jim said with a smile brighter than the sun, "welcome to the USS Starship Enterprise, it's good to have you on board."

…………………..notes………………………..

If you're wondering how I got the name Starrek Xavier Grayson, it's actually more complicating than you think, except Grayson, that should be fairly obvious. Starrek, not just because it's Star Trek without a 'T' in trek, is because I took the name Sarek, and added 't' to make it Starek so it would be more outer-spaceish and just doubled the 'r' because it looked better. I actually had no idea it was Star Trek without a 't' until I had a good look at it. Xavier, because I took the word aviator, because I was thinking about space flight like aviation, said it a few times, and spat out the word 'avian' then 'xavian' then finaly Xavier. FYI. Reviews are always welcomed and I will be sure to answer any questions. Thanks.


	2. The Academy is

Notes: I've been getting lots of questions on why Starrek is so young and how he was even accepted into Starfleet. I thought it was pretty crazy too, but I thought it would be cuter if he was a little boy and I didn't want to age everyone that much. Some explanations onto how he was accepted will be said in this chapter. I also received a notice that a tie isn't a part of the Starfleet uniform (chapter on, When I Say Shotgun, You Say Wedding). My reply is that I know that and the guy is getting married, he might as well wear a damn tie. Just had to get that out. Also, If you have any ideas on what should happen in the story, I would love to hear your ideas and maybe use them. This chapter is kinda weird so please be nice cause I don't like it either. Things will start to get interesting after this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

…………………….Starfleet Academy………………..

His first day was a blur, an absolute complete blur. He walked the large halls flooded with red clad students, all who were at least a good foot taller than he was. His first class would be interesting; Foreign Language B, and by foreign, it meant alien, and by language, it meant his mothers specialty. Not sooner enough as he had stepped into the class he was halted by the professor, who looked down at his with a confused expression.

"Are you lost kid?" the tall, lanky man said as he kind of hunched over to get a little more on Starrek's eyelevel. Starrek would expect this.

"No sir, I am not lost. I do not believe that you have been informed that you would be receiving a new student today. My name is St-, Xavier Zandorninn, and I will be attending your class from this day on." The professor had been more alarmed about how well Starrek spoke to be worried about the fact that he was indeed, a little boy. The professor stiffened, and accessed his PADD to make sure the child was speaking the truth. To his surprise, the message had come in, with rather interesting content; _Professor McKindley, You will be receiving a new cadet today, his name is Xavier Zandorninn. He is only eight years old, yeah, I know, his application was denied at first but after checking his background, a boost from myself and a recommendation from the Vulcan high council, he was accepted. Hard to believe It, but I think that he will amaze you in the. Keep an eye on him though, you will find his character to be quite interesting and familiar. Good luck._

_-Admiral Christopher Pike _

McKindley had to stare for a second, minute, minutes until finally, he looked down at Starrek, who was waiting quietly, a bit worried that he had been exposed on his first day. McKindley was as still as can be as he studied the young boy from head to toe. He had jet black hair that curved under his unrecognizable ears, for the tips were veiled by his bangs, with the brightest, but at the same time, darkest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Professor, is there a problem."

The man then broke from his trance and realized that he just wasted a good five minutes outside of his classroom that was probably being demolished by the thirty-some teenagers that were having a grand old time in there. He then had no choice than to motion the boy into his class and introduce him to the class, after first battling to get their attention, but a child in uniform was enough to turn heads.

"Class, this is Xavier Zandorninn. Yes, he looks young and that's because he is so please treat him with respect."

Starrek took the first seat he could find, which wasn't that hard considering that hardly anyone had any applied for a whole semester of Orion. Starrek thought that being already fluent in all three major Orion dialects, it was rather unnecessary for him to attend, but he needed at least one language course so he might as well pick something he could breeze by. The class was a bore to say the most, but Starrek was listening to the exact words coming out of the professor's mouth. If his pronunciation was the slightest off, his Vulcan ears would catch it, and being Vulcan, he had no natural instinct but to correct him. By the sixth time, McKindley was pissed.

"Mr. Zandorninn, would you care to come up and teach the class?" he shot. The class couldn't help but to howl in laughter.

"If you don't mind Professor McKindley, I would love to." Starrek smiled as he made his way down. Maybe he wouldn't need that language course after all. McKindley had to comply, this was the last thing he had expected when he had seen an eight year old walking into his class. Then again, _he will amaze you._

"Now, will you please turn to page 234." Starrek was as calm as a, well, a Vulcan as there he stood, reciting in his little voice tinted with his mothers charm, perfect Orion. A week later, he was dismissed from his language requirements.

…………………Starfleet Academy, 2 months after arriving…………………………….

If Starrek Grayson could sum up his experience in Starfleet the last two months he'd probably say something on the lines of interesting and damn boring. Interesting in the way that college girls fascinated over how "cute" he was and how his roommate, Nathan, would constantly lock him in the bathroom whenever he brought a girl over, for his own safety he had said. Boring because he knew everything, and I mean _everything_.He would, he had been there, born there in the front lines. Science class was old news, he was born already knowing the exact distances between all major stars and planets, he'd felt the normal procedures his mother had taken when the Enterprise docked from inside her womb and started mentally counting the light years between. Math, the kid could translate simple arithmetic into calculus in his brain and don't even get him started on alien languages, because he was fluent in almost all. Starrek rethought his plan, _it would be illogical for me to waste time here any longer…_

"Hey Xavier," called Nate, who was hunched over his desk, pencil hanging from his bottom lip, "I got my final exams tomorrow, I'm gonna die! Any ideas kiddo?"

Starrek raised an eyebrow, like someone else had, and smiled his mothers smile, he had an idea…

"What are you doing to me?" Nate screeched as Starrek placed his small hands around his left eye.

"I'm simply creating a mind link that will allow us to exchange thoughts throughout the duration of your exam. I am a telepath, but I'm afraid that I can't be in close enough range to you while you are in the examination hall, so touch telepathy will create a tighter, stronger link between our minds."

"Wait, how are you a telepath?" Mark questioned, trying not to focus on the strange alien mind link he was about to attempt.

"Although I am predominantly human, I have mixed genetics, the other being Vulcan. Vulcans are touch telepaths, but I for some reason don't require physical contact to enter one's mind. It's a birth defect." Defect was rather the wrong word.

"So wait, you're an alien?! And you're gonna help me cheat? Vulcans don't cheat do they?"

"Humans do."

….

Nate sat in the autotorium, pencil flying across his Starfleet examination booklet as through his mind came the flood of answers that Starrek was feeding him through the mind link. Starrek just lay on his bed lazily staring at the small fan above him like any other day. His classes, the classes that he didn't really need, were canceled that day because of the finals in which Nate was participating, cheating, so he had nothing better to do. Nate could hardly keeping up with his younger friends scientific reasoning for the simple questions that he didn't bother to study for and said without thinking. Starrek had explained the rules of the link; keep your mind empty and just let the thoughts flow through, don't tell, obviously, and never, ever forget that the link is in place or you just might…

"Wait, Xavier, slow down! What was 37 again?!" …talk to me out loud.

Starrek's mouth slid open as his blue eyes doubled in size. Humans are so stupid, he thought, but he just lay there until the chancellor came knocking on his door, Nathan in one hand, and a 'come here right now' finger on his other.

….

The boys were led to a small dark room, the kind that you see when police are interrogating a murder suspect, and seated in two rolling chairs, which Nate couldn't help but twirl around in.

"Cadet Montgomery!" shouted the guard that had just shut the large steel door behind them. Nate stopped, Starrek didn't flinch, he didn't even bother to blink since they had been dragged out of their dorm. _They're going to know…_he thought, and to his utmost disbelief, the one man that he didn't even think of interrogating him, the one man that would know, Admiral Christopher Pike walked in. The Admiral took a seat across from the stunned boys, who could find no logical reason for the renowned admiral to be their inspector. Nate couldn't help but ask, a brave thing on his part.

"What brings you here admiral?"

"Shut up Cadet! You were not permitted to speak!" boomed the guard from behind him. Nate ticked.

"You shut up, dropout! Just because the academy couldn't find a space for your species, what was it called again? Oh yeah, Dumbass. You think your all bad because you get to play cyber police dress up and good cop, bad cop with your imaginary friends at your mama's house at night because you were too stupid to pass grade school and too fugly to get a boyfriend. So shut your meat head trap about being permitted to speak when your only permitted here to shut the damn door and sit pretty, sorry, ugly in the corner."

Nate exhaled. He did good. Starrek's mouth fell open. Pike smirked, and the guard, dead on the floor, frothing at the mouth.

"You got mad guts kid, I like that in an officer." Pike spoke, catching Nate off guard, who was sure he was gonna let him have it.

"And you, little boy, what's your name kid?" Starrek pondered whether to say what he was sure that he should say. To say that his name was Starrek Xavier Grayson, and that he was the son of Spock and Nyota Uhura and that he wanted to join Starfleet in order to see his parents again after being abandoned-

"His name is Xavier Zan-"

"My name is Starrek Xavier Grayson."

Starrek was stiff and still, inhaling one big breath like it would be his last and refusing to let it go until he heard what Pike had to say about it. The admiral shifted from his erect position and hunched over to place his head on his intertwined fingers. He smiled as if he was just waiting his entire life to hear that name.

"Well it's nice to see you again Starrek, might I ask what you're doing here?" Pike asked. Starrek narrowed his brows.

"I believe that I am here under the suspicion that I was assisting Nathan to cheat-" Pike cut him short.

"You sound just like your father. I meant what are you doing here in Starfleet, son?" Pike was amused at how alike they were, Starrek and Spock.

"I am here to learn the basics of Starfleet in order to expand my knowledge of space exploration." Starrek said crisp and clear, like every other Vulcan who was lying and who's human heart was pumping out of their chest would.

"You're the son of two legendary Starfleet command officers, you can do Vulcan calculus in your head like times tables, you're fluent in over 200 alien languages, hell you can dismantle a hover car and put it back together. You were born and raised in space, you were on the front lines from day one, so I'll ask you again, what are you doing here Starrek Grayson?" Pike was looking him straight in the cold blue eyes, like he could see right through him, which Starrek would bet his life he could. Starrek hesitated.

"I just wanted to see them again."

Pike smiled a half hearted smile. Nate, who was by all means confused as can be, reached over to ruffle his 'little brother's' raven black Vulcan hair. Pike then filled up the missing half of his grin.

"And you will, both of you. There's a shuttle that leaves for the Enterprise tomorrow, and I expect the both of you to be on it."

………..Notes…..

Sucked didn't it?


	3. Introduced now by a friend of a friend

Notes: I know the last chapter was real confusing but in a nutshell; Starrek graduated from the academy by helping his friend cheat on the finals and Pike decided that there was nothing else for him to learn so he was assigned to the enterprise. Sorry, I'd love to rewrite it but I don't have time, and that's why I haven't been updating consistently either. I've been studying like a maniac for Academic Decathlon so yeah, I'm trying to make as much time as I can to write. Thank you reviewers! Don't give me crap about grammar, I don't even know what a beta is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. If I did, I'd be the one making out with Zachery Quinto, not the other lady.

…………………..on the docking platform……………….

Pike had led the five new crewmembers out to see them off. He gave them each a brief pep-talk and send then up one by one, leaving Starrek for last. When the other four, including Nathan, were already on the little plane thing that takes them to the ship, he gave Starrek a good look.

"Do your best son, I know you will, and don't make me regret this." Pike said with a grin as he pulled the boy into a hug, his first hug since leaving Vulcan and only his second in almost four years. It felt good. Starrek all of a sudden felt a sharp, deep, quick pain behind his neck and couldn't help but flinch in agony. He looked up at Pike with questioning, 'what the heck was that for' eyes. Pike pulled the needle gun thing from behind his back and smirked.

"It's a vaccine that temporarily changes eye color, for a good two weeks or so because if there's one thing that's gonna give you away it's those damn blue eyes." That was the only reason Pike was able to recognize him in the first place. Starrek looked up at the stars with his newly browned eyes. He was almost there.

"Now get out of here kid." And he did.

…………In the little ship thing that takes them to the Enterprise………………..

Nate was squirming in his seat like he had to pee, partially because he did, he had never been more excited in his live, and he was sitting next to his crush; a black haired girl with dark, almost evil, almost cute eyes, Jennette McCoy. She was harsh most of the time…make that all the time, but like the bumbling idiot that he was, Nate fell head over heels in love. She liked Starrek though, a little too motheringly, she was a nurse anyway. Starrek didn't really bother as much as to just say hello to her, but now that he noticed, her smell was rather…familiar.

"Ms. McCoy."

"Starrek how many times to I have to tell you, my name is Jen." She said mildly harsh.

"Twenty-tree to be exact, not nearly as many times as you have rejected the courtship of Nathan over here." Starrek said with a humorous human smile. He felt rather human today.

"Haha! Your right, and exactly how many times would that have been?"

"Starrek, you really don't have to answer," Nate blushed as Starrek interjected.

"Two hundred and thirty-seven time to be exact, ninety-eight dinner proposals, seventy-nine move proposals, fifty-five 'make out' proposals," whatever that means, he thought, " and five marriage proposals to be exact."

Nate was speechless, either that or dead. Damn that alien kid, he thought sarcastically. He loved him though, the little alien brother he didn't have.

"Hey Star, what the hecks up with your eyes?"

…………………On the Enterprise……………………

"Mr. Spock would you care to brief me on the new cadets we will be receiving in about two minutes?" Jim managed to say through the chomping sound of the apple he was chewing. Spock almost sighed. Almost. Why did the captain have to wait two minutes before they arrived to learn their names and what their good at and everything that should be prepped beforehand to make sure that they are assigned to the right field and yada yada yada what the captain _should_ do. Spock scrolled through him PADD to find the names of their new crew, four teenagers and a…eight year-old. Now that can't be right, he thought as he clicked on the face the child on the screen to only see, in bold bright letters; Xavier Zandorninn. He traced the contour of the boy's face with his eyes, like he had seen him before, like he had known him before. He studied the boy's blank, but not clueless, expression in the photograph and couldn't help but slowly mutter the name he had seen below it, the name his lover had given their child.

"Xavier."

He was interrupted from his trance by the sound of the elevator _psshhh_ open and stood up on instinct and clicked off the roster on his PADD with slight hesitation. The 'children' lined up in a strait military style line as Captain Kirk disposed of the core of his apple and stood parallel to them with his commander at his side. Spock glanced at each new personal one by one, stopping at the pint sized officer at the end. He had jet black hair that covered the top half of his ears, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. Brown eyes, like his and his mothers, but not like his sons.

"Good morning kids. My name's Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. It's a pleasure to have you on board and I would like the chance to eventually get to know you one-on-one. This is Commander Spock, he will be giving you your assigned post." Jim said with a smile. New crew was always fun, teenagers were fun. Spock raised his PADD and read of the names, post and room numbers of the newbies.

"Jennette V. McCoy," he paused for a millisecond to run a thought about her last name. Her post would be quite interesting, "Majored in medicine, please report to sick bay for you further instructions. She nodded, smirked, and went on her way.

"Nathan Montgomery. No major whatsoever." Spock look up at him, a scrawny boy with a short black side bang and lightly freckled cheeks, then he looked at Kirk, who nodded. "Cabin boy. You will report to maintenance for your further instructions."

Nate frowned, but what could he expect, he wasn't even supposed to be here, he should have been expelled. So he grabbed his duffle bag and trotted off, leaving Starrek for last. Knowing he would have to say the name out loud, Spock stood up a little straighter and inhaled.

"Xavier Zandorninn, majored in science but also had honors in foreign language and mechanics," just like his son did. Spock looked at him one more time. It couldn't be his son. His son had short hair and pointed ears, but the ears part he couldn't really tell. But his son had blue eyes, dark deep blue eyes with Saturn's rings imprinted in his iris's. Xavier Zandorninn had collar length hair with dark hazel eyes. He dropped his suspicion, it was impossible. Besides, his son didn't even know him anymore.

"Let's put him in mechanics, Scotty could use fresh meat," Kirk said. "You good with the grease kid?"

He would have said; _yes sir, I am rather proficient in the field,_ but quickly remembered, he was human now, he was a kid.

"Yup."

"It says here that you haven't received a physical medical examination since entering the academy. If you don't mind, would you please report to sick bay to be examined before attending your post." Spock said in monotone. Starrek nodded and went on his way. His head was spinning. That was his father, the father he once knew. The father that loved him. The father that he can't remember.

…………………..notes………………….

HAHAHA! The plot is thickening. So why can't Starrek remember his father? You'll find out eventually.


End file.
